


Is Anybody Waving?

by idolsin



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: I love Midori Takamine y'all, Light Angst, Song: Waving Through A Window, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: An analysis of Midori's character through a certain song.





	Is Anybody Waving?

_I’ve learned to slam on the brake_  
_Before I even turn the key_  
_Before I make the mistake_  
_Before I lead with the worst of me_

Midori, typically, strayed from people. There’s no reason for them to want to talk to him, anyways. He’s too normal to have anything interesting about him.

 _Give them no reason to stare_  
_No slipping up if you slip away_  
_So I’ve got nothing to share_  
_No, I’ve got nothing to say_

Midori would rather not speak at all. He always feared of making a huge mistake, ruining everything around him all at once.

 _Step out step out of the sun_  
_If you keep getting_ _burned_  
Step out step out of the sun  
_Because you’ve learned, because you’ve learned_

Middle school wasn’t a fun time for Midori. All anyone cared about was his looked. He was ‘handsome’, yet when one got to know him, they didn’t like him at all. He’s too bland, after all.

 _On the outside always looking in_  
_Will I ever be more than I’ve always been?_  
_‘Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass_  
_I’m waving through a window_

Will he ever be anything more than a useless kid, fated to go into his parent’s business?

 _I try to speak but nobody can hear_  
_So I wait around for an answer to appear_  
_While I’m watch, watch, watching people pass_  
_Waving through a window_

It’s then that he accidentally enters into the idol course. He shouldn’t have been so careless as to not even look at what entrance exam he was taking.

_Can anybody see?_  
_Is anybody waving back at me?_

Chiaki Morisawa. The senior gave Midori hand, and in return, he took it.

 _We start with stars in our eyes_  
_We start believing that we belong_  
_But every sun doesn’t rise_  
_And no one tells you where you went wrong_

Midori thinks that maybe, maybe he fits in with Ryuseitai. Yet, there’s a voice in his head that hisses that he doesn’t. That he’s too negative, and everyone around him is too positive, that he will never be like that.

 _When you’re falling in a forest_  
_And there’s nobody around_  
_Do you ever really crash_  
_Or even make a sound_

He cries. He really doesn’t think anybody will notice. After all, how could anyone care about someone like him?

 _Did I even make a sound_  
_Did I even make a sound_  
_It’s like I never made a sound_  
_Will I ever make a sound?_

Suddenly, there’s people around him, comforting him, and Midori’s… happy. He’s loved. After so many years, he’s loved and cared about.

 _On the outside always looking in_  
_Will I ever be more than I’ve always been_  
_Cause I’m tap, tap, tapping on the glass_  
_Waving through a window_

He can do it. He’s been given a chance to be something, and he’s going to take it.

 _I try to speak but nobody can hear_  
_So I wait around for an answer to appear_  
_While I’m watch, watch, watching people pass_  
_Waving through a window_

They can hear him. They will hear him. He will let them hear him.

 _Can anybody see?_  
_Is anybody waving back at me?_  
_Is anybody waving?_  
_Waving, waving, whoa_

“Green flames are the mark of compassion! The great nature the grows infinitely! Ryusei Green, Takamine Midori…!”

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this??  
> Song is Waving Through A Window from Dear Evan Hansen


End file.
